The Last Dance
by CookieSpells4
Summary: It was a cold December night; there was still some snow left from the past blizzard on the ground. He was on the roof looking up at the starry sky, and sometimes he still felt her presence next to him. It has been one year since she died, one year today.


**The last dance.**

_Hi again ) here is a new fic, I'm trying a different genre this time. I got this idea before I went to bed the other day. It's not a song fic but contains lyrics from « Once upon a December » from the movie Anastasia. Try to imagine Robin dancing with Raven under this song in the snow under the moonlight, just try. And I own nothing, only the plot._

_**Dancing bears, painted wings **_

_**Things I almost remember**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_** Once upon a December**_

It was a cold December night; there was still some snow left from the past blizzard on the ground. He was on the roof looking up at the starry sky, and sometimes he still felt her presence next to him. It has been one year since she died, one year today. Richard remembered every moment of that day; it was on their 10th wedding anniversary. Everything was going perfectly that day; the dinner was fantastic, the kids behaved, and they waltzed on the song they chose for their wedding.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The room was a beautiful silver color with touches of black, the guests danced all around them. Their two children Jasmine and Bruce who were 9 and 7 played with their friend's children. They were at peace with no yelling going around. Raven wore a dark blue dress, with sparkles, that once the light hit her dress it felt that the room was lit with stars. Richard was so happy at that moment; he wanted to show to Raven how much she meant to him. He shook his head at his friend Victor to put on a special song for his wife, her favorite one._

"_Richard what are you doing?"_

"_Raven, it has been 1O years since we married, I want today to be special. Remember this song? We danced this at our wedding."_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_** Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_** Figures dancing gracefully **_

_**Across my memory **_

_He took her hand, and brought her to the middle of the room. The song started, their song. The two birds began their waltz; it felt like heaven as they danced with such passion. Raven smiled at him, they were so happy, they felt like being on a cloud in heaven, until he came…_

"_Why hello there Robin, how long has it been, ten years?" _

_The room was silenced; they turned to see the villain that Richard tied so hard to lock up._

"_Slade! What are you doing here?!"_

"_Well, to ruin your life like you ruined mine!" _

_Slade came and attacked them; Raven brought their children to safety_

"_Stay safe I'll be right back."_

"_Ok mom, we will be strong! Go get the bad guy" It was the last time Jasmine and Bruce spoke to their mother. Raven covered them with her black Mather to protect them._

"_Slade leave him alone!" _

"_You know what, you're right Raven. What better way to hurt Robin then to hurt his beloved wife" With that Slade drew out a gun and fired, Raven fell to the ground._

"_NO! RAVEN!" Robin felt the __hatred __towards Slade, he ordered all the titans that were present to attack with all they had. Soon Slade was gone forever, but Raven was not any better. Richard rushed to his weak wife; she couldn't use her powers to heel herself as Slade's bullet neutralized them._

"_Raven we need to get you to the hospital right away!"_

"_Richard… there is… no use… I can't heel… Please watch… over them."_

"_No we are going to get you there, everything will be ok, think of Jasmine and Bruce, think of your friends you have to fight for them, for me! Keep hoping and believing please Raven."_

_They brought her to the hospital as fast as they could, but she lost too much blood, she died with her friends and family around her, two days later._

End of flashback.

* * *

Richard had tears in his eyes, Slade the villain, the killer was gone but he took Raven's life. This past year was hard on him. He couldn't teach Jasmine how to use her powers as well as Raven could of. Suddenly, he heard a small noise from behind him. He turned to see a small figure, floating with white sparkles all around it. It got closer to him and started to talk to him.

"Hello Richard. Aren't you cold out here?"

"Raven is that you? Am I dead?"

"Yes Richard it's me, no you're not dead I just never really left. They wanted me to leave, but I still have some stuff I need to finish."

"What Rae?"

"Richard, we never finished that dance you planned for us, for me. It hurts me that, that special moment was never lived."

With that, the spirit of Raven Grayson flew in front of him. She used her powers to trigger a smooth music, a waltz. Not just any waltz either.

Richard started to cry, "We were supposed to dance on this Raven."

She nodded, "I know that's why I brought it here with me, so we can do it, just one last time, so the last memory you have of me, is me in your arms and not in a hospital bed with tubes." Her ghostly hand took Richards, as he put his arm on her waist, and they started to dance.

_**Far away, long ago **_

_**Glowing dim as an ember **_

_**Things my heart used to know **_

_**Once upon a December**_

They moved across the titan tower's roof, the snow that surrounded them hit by the moonlight gave it all a magical feeling. For the first time in one year, Richard felt whole again, his other half was there in front of him. He knew this will not last forever, but he treasured the moment.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_** Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_** Figures dancing gracefully **_

_**Across my memory **_

The song was starting to come to an end; Richard could feel the pain in his heart coming back now. Their dance was getting slower, Raven got closer to him to say something:

"Richard, I want you to promise me this, I can't see the kids don't ask me why, but promise me you will take care of them. I have a spell book; in the safe in our room, give it to Jasmine. Please be there for her like you were for me, help her with powers. For Bruce, teach him everything you know, when his powers come, you can give him the spell book."

"I promise Rae, I promise. I will never leave them."

"I know that Richard, I am going to miss this." As she put her head on his chest.

_**Far away, long ago **_

_**Glowing dim as an ember **_

_**Things my heart used to know **_

_**Things it yearns to remember **_

Raven started to part away; she went towards the edge of the roof, smiling at her husband.

"Raven, wait! I love you, and I always will."

"I know Richard, I love you too. Promise me also, that you will continue being this great man I know, and care for our children."

As she finished her sentence, Raven started to disappear into this air. Only a few sparkles, golden ones remained, these sparkles went into the sky, and became stars. Richard, now alone looked up at the stars.

"Raven, I will do anything for you and I promise to you, that I will come out here every night on our anniversary, to watch your stars."

With that, Richard went back inside the tower mumbling the end of the music:

_**And a song someone sings **_

_**Once upon a December **_

_END_

_I hoped you liked this short story, please leave a review if you want so i know what you think.  
_

_Thank you also for taking the time to read this story.  
_


End file.
